AKB0048's Undercover Mission
by cookiequeen13
Summary: A new enemy called the EIO (Eliminate Idols Organization), they are encouraging kids and teenagers to not join AKB0048, and instead join the EIO. Now, AKB0048 has to go undercover at a school and get everyone to want to join AKB0048, and once again love entertainment. 77th Gen Understudies, 75th Gen Understudies, and main Successors! Takes place after Episode 26! Oc's Needed First!
1. Oc's Needed

**OC'S NEEDED! **

**The story takes place after episode 26.**

**I need 2 OC girls to be Yuuko the 9th's friends, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Yuuko and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Nagisa's/Acchan the 14th friends, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Nagisa, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Kanata's friends, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Kanata, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Mimori's/Mariko the 8th friends, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Mimori, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Takamina the 5th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Takamina, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Kojiharu the 8th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Kojiharu, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Sayaka the 10th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Sayaka, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Mayuyu type 3's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Mayuyu, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Yukirin's the 6th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Yukirin, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Sae the 10th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Sae, and his friend.**

**2 OC girls to be Tomochin the 11th's, 2 OC boys, one to fall in love with Tomochin, and his friend.**

**PLEASE COPY AND PASTE THIS WITH YOUR INFO! If you are making a boy that falls in love with an Understudy or Successor, please do another one for their friend!**

Who are they? Are they a friend of an Understudy or Successor, if so name them, or are they a boy that's suppose to fall in love with an Understudy of Successor, or are they the friend of the boy that falls in love with them?:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Birth Place:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Interests:

Are they a fan of AKB0048?:

Are they better at dancing or singing? Pick one:

Regular Going Out Outfit:

Formal Clothes:

SwimSuit:

SleepWear:

Favorite Song (Put none if they dislike AKb0048):

Personality:

Family (Include names please):

Bio:

Any additonal Info?: (If there is none, leave blank):

**Thank you! I can't wait to see all your OC's!**


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Finally! The first chapter! Everyone who sent OC's made it in! Kanata is the only one who I changed her name, the Successors are using their real names, except for Nagisa too. Cause Nagisa only just became a Successor not too long ago, so everyone knows her real name! I changed some of their ages too, only because some of them are 18-21. Also some of them kept the ages they had before. I had to change Tomochin's name because the Itano family is famous for ever girl in the female has been able to success one person. I also used American grades in school instead of how they do it in Japan, but since Japan no longer exists, I thought it's okay if it's mixed a little with America and Japan.**

Nagisa Motomiya (age 14, grade 9) (Atsuko Maeda the 14th) (Acchan): Code Name: Natsuko Miyamoto

Kanata Shinonome (age 15, grade 10):Code Name: Kanade Hoshino

Mimori Kishida (age 17, grade 12) (Mariko Shinoda the 8th)

Hikari Kimishima (age 17, grade 12) (Yūko Ōshima the 9th)

Shiori Arisawa (age 17, grade 12) (Minami Takahashi the 5th) (Takamina)

Chiharu Sakuragi (age 17, grade 12) (Haruna Kojima the 8th) (Kojiharu, Nyan Nyan)

Akira Igarashi (age 17, grade 12) (Sayaka Akimoto the 10th)

Mayu Watanabe (age 17, grade 12) (Mayuyu Watanabe Type 3)

Ayako Kuroki (age 16, grade 11) (Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th) (Yukirin)

Youko Asamiya (age 16, grade 11) (Sae Miyazawa the 10th)

Tomoyo Itano (age 17, grade 12) (Tomomi Itano the 11th) (Tomochin): Code Name: Tomoko Hirano

* * *

About 1 year ago. A lot has happened since Nagisa became Atsuko Maeda the 14th, Chieri became Center Nova, and AKB0048 defeated the DES. About 3 months later however a new organization was born, the EIO. They plan to eliminate all the idols, which the only one's that exist are AKB0048. They have tried to stop countless auditions and concerts, but it never stopped AKB0048. Teenagers are being persuaded that AKB0048 and entertainment is not right and bad for your heart. Now selected 00 members will go undercover into one of the most biggest and popular schools in the world on an entertainment ban planet and get kids to once again love entertainment! (Selected Members are above)

**No one's POV**

Tsubasa had just announced the members of who will be going Undercover to the 00 members and Understudies.

"Wait, Chieri isn't coming?" Acchan asked.

"No, we can't let all of our members leave. I have selected members who I believe won't blow their cover, but I'm not saying that the unselected members would. You'll be leaving tomorrow for the school on Atamistar." Tsubasa explained.

"Atamistar, that's the planet with all that snow! It's going to be freezing!" Kanata said.

"Not necessarily, since the DES had left the climate has gotten better, so it's pretty warm, even though the EIO has now invaded it, it's still not has cold as it used to be, it's pretty warm now. I chose that planet, because it has one the most biggest and most popular school, and is one of the worst entertainment ban planets. Please be careful and gets some rest. The selected 00 members will be getting up at 7AM." Tsubasa said.

"7AM, but Tsubasa-san!" Acchan shouted.

"Of course, it's a school, make sure you get you're breakfast from Chef Papa, then you'll depart for school. You are all already registered, and will be given dorms with maybe different room mates, I don't know, but be careful! I have already had your school uniforms placed in your rooms." Tsubasa said the left.

***The next day ***

The selected 00 members got up. They got dressed into their school uniforms. They ate breakfast. They saw Tsubasa before they left.

"Are you girls leaving like that? Anyone could recognize you girls then! Change your hairstyles or put contacts or something! I knew this would happen." Tsubasa said. She snapped her fingers and people took the selected members to different rooms. They changed their appearances.

Acchan had the bow her mother gave her tied in the back, and red contacts.

Kanata had her hair down with dark purple contacts.

Yūko had her hair down with light pink contacts.

Takamina had her hair down too, with dark green contacts.

Kojiharu had her hair in two long pigtails, an dark pink contacts.

Sayaka had her hair in a ponytail with dark purple contacts.

Mayuyu had her hair in a ponytail with yellow contacts.

Yukirin had her hair in a two low ponytails, with green contacts.

Sae had her hair straightened-ish, with brown contacts.

Tomomi had her hair in a ponytail with orange contacts. (Sorry for my suckish way of trying to change their appearances a little bit! ^^')

"Much better." Tsubasa said, then smiled a little.

They headed for the door.

"Good luck." Chieri said.

"I know you'll all be fine, right!? Right?!" Makoto said.

"Be careful." Suzuko said.

"Don't let the EIO win, Sae!" Megumi said.

"Good bye, Kanata!" Sonata said.

"Do your best." Orine said.

"Don't fall in love with any cute guys without me!" Yūka said.

"Bye, good luck!" The other Successors said.

"Get going!" Tsubasa said.

The Flying Get left.

"Why were we dropped off so far?!" Acchan asked.

"Probably because of how bad this planet is banned. This place is flooding with the EIO. Let's be careful." Yūko said.

They walked to the school and finally got there.

"Wow! This place is huge and nice! The climate did get better too!" Kanata said.

They walked into the office.

"Ah, you must be the new students, correct?" The Principal said.

"Hai!" Yūko said.

"Here are your Dorm numbers." He said.

"Hai." Acchan said.

"Class starts in 20 minutes." The principal said.

They left for their dorms. Yūko shares a dorm with Acchan and Takamina, Dorm 3412.

Kanata shares a dorm with Mariko, dorm 4515.

Mayuyu shares a dorm with Yukirin, dorm 2220

Tomochin shares a room with Kojiharu, dorm 6518.

Finally, Sayaka shares a dorm with Sae, dorm 4416.

They went to their dorms. No one was there, it seemed they had already left for class. They all sat their stuff down in their own little bedrooms in the dorms, with their names on the doors, and then left.

They made it to their classes.

"Class, we have new students today! Please welcome them!" The homeroom teacher, Kita-sensei said.

The students walked in.

"Kon'nichiwa! Kimishima Hikari!"

"Hey! Arisawa Shiori!"

"I'm Kishida Mimori!"

"HI! Sakuragi Chiharu here!"

"Hey, Igarashi Akira."

"Watanabe Mayu."

"Kon'nichiwa, Hirano Tomoko."

"Please take any empty seats available!" The sensei said.

"Hai!" They said in unison.

"Minna-san, today we have some new students today!" Fujimoto-sensei said.

They came in.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kuroki Ayako!"

"Asamiya Youko!"

"Please take any empty seat."

"Class, today we have a new student! Please welcome her!" Akiyama-sensei said.

"Kon'nichiwa Minna-san, I'm Hoshino Kanade!"

"Please sit any empty seat." The sensei said.

"Students, today we have a new student. Please treat her well." Fujioka-sensei said.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Miyamoto Natsuko!"

"Please take any empty seat you'd like." The sensei said.

* * *

**Done! I'll have next chapter in hopefully next week! I sort of already know what might happen next chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed so far! Some OC's will be in the next chapter! Please review, tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 Acchan-Nagisa and Tomochin

**Here's next chapter! Here's a reminder!**

**Nagisa Motomiya (age 14, grade 9) (Atsuko Maeda the 14th) (Acchan): Code Name: Natsuko Miyamoto**

**Kanata Shinonome (age 15, grade 10):Code Name: Kanade Hoshino**

**Mimori Kishida (age 17, grade 12) (Mariko Shinoda the 8th)**

**Hikari Kimishima (age 17, grade 12) (Yūko Ōshima the 9th)**

**Shiori Arisawa (age 17, grade 12) (Minami Takahashi the 5th) (Takamina)**

**Chiharu Sakuragi (age 17, grade 12) (Haruna Kojima the 8th) (Kojiharu, Nyan Nyan)**

**Akira Igarashi (age 17, grade 12) (Sayaka Akimoto the 10th)**

**Mayu Watanabe (age 17, grade 12) (Mayuyu Watanabe Type 3)**

**Ayako Kuroki (age 16, grade 11) (Yuki Kashiwagi the 6th) (Yukirin)**

**Youko Asamiya (age 16, grade 11) (Sae Miyazawa the 10th)**

**Tomoyo Itano (age 17, grade 12) (Tomomi Itano the 11th) (Tomochin): Code Name: Tomoko Hirano**

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

I sat down in an empty seat. Everyone was staring at me.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" A girl with long light blonde hair almost white long hair in a ponytail, and with straps around the ends of her hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back and deep sea blue eyes asked, who also had a heart in her hair and eyes. "What do you think Kumiko-san?"

"I'm not sure, Hayate-chan..." A girl with black hair in pigtails and blue eyes, who the girl with blonde hair who she called Hayate, called her Kumiko, said, she also had a heart in her hair and eyes.

"I'm sure we haven't met before..." I said. I hope they don't find out that I'm actually Acchan the 14th!

"T-The bow in the back of your hair looks familiar." Kumiko-san said quietly.

"Now that you mention it, it looks like Acchan the 14th's bow!" Hayate-san said. Oh no! They are going to find out!

"Yeah, I... bought it from someone... it's a replica of her bow..." I said, I hope they bought that!

"Oh, so you're a fan of AKB0048 then?" Hayate asked.

"Hai!" I said. Maybe they like AKB too? Hopefully!

"We're fans too." Hayate said.

"I'm Akiyama Hayate, and this is Rin Kumiko-san."

"I'm Miyamoto Natsuko!" I re-introduced myself. "Let's have lots of fun together!"

**Tomochin's POV**

"Hey, your name's Tomoko-chan, right?" A girl with light brown hair down, that reaches her mid back, and light green eyes said.

"Hai." I replied.

"Have you always lived here in Atamistar, or did you just move here?" A girl with silver curly hair that reaches the end of her back, and light yellow eyes said and has a heart in her hair and eyes.

"No, I had just moved here." I replied.

"Why? This planet is one of the worst entertainment banned planets, once you move here, you can't leave." The girl with light brown hair said.

"Was it because of this school?" The girl with silver hair asked.

"Hai, it was because of this school, and fine with staying here after all." I responded.

"Are you a fan of AKB0048?" The girl with light brown hair whispered, since there was some EIO soldiers in the hallways near their class room.

"Hai, I am." I whispered.

"I am too." The girl with silver hair said.

"What about you?" I questioned the girl with brown hair.

"What about me? No, I dislike AKB0048 with a passion. That's all that there is too it." The girl with brown hair said.

"Why is that?" I replied, shocked.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." She said.

I nodded. What is this girl's reason for disliking AKB?

"You know, you sort of look a lot like Tomochin!" The girl with silver hair said. I hope they don't figure it out!

"Not really." I replied.

"No, you do. You even have the same lips." The girl with brown hair said.

"Might I ask you names?" I asked.

"Hai, My name is Shizuka Lacie, it's nice to meet you." The girl with silver hair said.

"Himura Haruhi is my name." The girl with brown hair said.

**Nagisa's POV**

"Hey, you're name is Miyamoto Natsuko-chan, right?" A boy with red short and spiky hair, and one eye that's purple, and the other one, green, said.

"Hai!" I said.

"I'm Mukurai Ken." Said the boy with red hair.

"And I'm Yukimura Ichiro." The boy next to him with dark brown hair, and black eyes said.

"Alright, you can all talk to the new student more later. It's time for class to start!" The sensei said.

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

**Tomochin's POV**

"Hey, Tomoko-chan, I'm Ito Kohaku, and this is my friend Kawaguchi Arata." A boy with blonde hair and green eyes said, pointing to his friend who has dark brown hair, and dark red eyes.

"It's nice to meet both." I said.

"Class, get into your seats!" The sensei said.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Mariko whispered.

I nodded. I hope no one was found out, but I'm sure they're fine.

* * *

**That's it. I'll have next chapter done by next week! Some characters were introduced! I hope that I didn't have your OC's out of character! If I did, please tell me, so I can fix it, and then I'll try to do better! ^^ Please review**


End file.
